


Of Princes and Dragons

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alliterative Boyfriends, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Implied science boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this were a fairy tale, Peter would be trapped in a castle by a dragon waiting for his prince to come. Only now the story seems wrong, because the dragon is protecting him from the prince, and he would rather stay enclosed in the smoky haze than face the man he's supposed to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Princes and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



> Inspired by the song, "My Sweet Prince" by Placebo. TW: for emotionally abusive behavior and coerced sex.

Breathing fast, Peter sits up and examines his surroundings. Not his dorm room, not his bedroom, and definitely not his drug dealer’s room.

That only leaves one option, and he can already imagine what Bruce is going to say.

Peter groggily climbs out of bed, stumbling and hitting his head on the nightstand before falling to the floor numbly. He’s not sure what was in that last hit, but he’s willing to bet it’s the reason why he paid extra.

“Peter? Are you alright?” Bruce is suddenly there helping him to his feet, and Peter tries not to visibly shake. In doing so, he becomes rigid under Bruce’s touch, and Bruce takes a step back.

“Are you high?”

Peter rubs his face and mumbles. It’s too early for this fighting.

“Answer me, Peter,” Bruce demands patiently, but Peter doesn’t respond. He instead decides to attempt walking again and manages to shuffle past Bruce to where his pants lie in a pile by the closet.

“Peter goddamn Parker, you will turn around and look me in the eye.” Bruce’s voice is low, steady and calm in that way that usually means Peter’s going to get high soon after to ignore the painful words.

“I’m a grown man, Bruce!” Peter snaps, getting dressed quickly.

“You’re just a little immature boy who acts on impulse and can’t do anything right!” Bruce hisses, and in a few strides, he’s shoving Peter into the wall. Peter flinches, his hands shaking as he searches his pockets for more opium. Bruce is rarely physical, opting to use his words to cut into Peter more than anything else.

“You’re just saying that to make me stop,” Peter hates how his voice trembles, hates the quiet submission in his tone that belies his challenging glare.

Every time they fight, Peter stands up for himself, but it’s always futile. Bruce is always right, because Bruce knows what he’s talking about.

And then there is always the aftermath, when Bruce picks up the pieces of Peter that he’s left strewn across the room. Usually it’s in the form of soft touches and kisses, usually leading to sweet, slow sex that turns into rough, controlling sex so that Peter never forgets who’s in charge.

This time, Peter doesn’t plan to let it get that far. He’s going to break up with Bruce; he’s going to dump the drugs, and he’s going to get his life back together. He knows deep inside that Bruce is just afraid of being hurt, but that doesn’t make what he says hurt any less.

It doesn’t make seeing him kiss Tony hurt any less.

“Bruce, I’m too tired to play this game with you, so I’m just going to say it: I’m tired of you.”

Bruce’s face registers shock, then hurt, and finally anger. “You’re tired of me? _You?_ Tired of _me?_ ” Bruce slaps his forehead and walks away, laughing. Peter exhales; maybe Bruce will just tell him to get out and he can ignore his calls and texts like Peter usually does.

This time, he hears Bruce yell, “Tony! Tony, come here; you’ve got to hear this!”

Peter’s face pales as he hears Tony coming up the stairs and slowly makes his way to the doorway to watch. Bruce is staring at him, challenging him to say or do something in defense, but Peter is frozen in humiliation. Bruce tries to at least wait until they’re alone to berate Peter; now he’s practically inviting Tony for a show.

“What’s up, lab buddy?” Tony smiles at Peter, expecting some hilarious joke, but his face falls when he sees the sickly pallor of Peter’s skin, the greasiness of his hair, and the bruise forming on Peter’s temple.

Before Tony can ask if he’s okay, Bruce says, “Peter says he’s tired of me, Tony,” Bruce laughs angrily, walking in between the two men. “He’s tired of someone caring for him and making sure he doesn’t OD like some cheap junkie on the street.”

Peter shakes his head. “No, no you’re not. That’s – "

“A lie?” Bruce raises an eyebrow and scratches at his face. “You know I have been letting you chase your silly dragon, right? I’m letting you destroy yourself, but I try to help you and this is how you repay me?”

“Wait, Parker, you’re on drugs?” Tony’s face is full of genuine concern, ignoring Bruce now as he takes a step closer. Instinctively, Peter backs against the wall and shakes his head.

Bruce catches the motion and laughs harder. “Are you denying it, Peter?”

“N-no, I just don’t want him to come any closer,” Peter mumbles, eyes wide and panic-stricken. He feels cornered with no escape, and having Bruce bore into him with eyes full of mischievous malice is not helping matters.

“Bruce, we need to get him help,” Tony says quietly, recognizing the signs of someone coming down from a high.

“You mean baby him? I don’t think so,” Bruce argues, reaching out to grab Peter by the neck. His hold is firm, just slightly threatening, but he gingerly runs his thumb over Peter’s chin as a sign of comfort.

“We’ll let him learn on his own. He has to want help himself.” Bruce kisses Peter just below his ear, and Peter closes his eyes, trying to fight the tears.

He had tried to avoid this; things were working in his favor for once.

When he opens his eyes, Bruce still holding his throat and kissing down his jaw, Peter catches Tony’s eyes. He sends a silent message, a plea for help, but Tony looks distracted, as if aroused by the scene in front of him.

Of course Bruce always gets what he wants. After years of not getting anything, Bruce has started playing with everyone, commanding respect with the presence of royalty. Peter thinks somewhat humorlessly that Bruce is like a spoiled prince.

But he doesn’t remember how the story ends for such a character.

“Let’s just get some of that stress worked out of you,” Bruce says calmly, rubbing his nose against Peter’s cheek. Peter takes a deep breath full of resignation and nods. There’s no sense in fighting it at this point. Fighting just makes it worse, and plus, he gets fucked either way.

Bruce turns to Tony and says, “Would you care to join us? I know you’ve been looking at him.”

Tony swallows hesitantly and shakes himself awake. He meets Peter’s eyes with a hard stare and without looking away, says, “Only if Peter wants to.”

Bruce doesn’t have to look at Peter to make sure he agrees, because Peter will always say yes as long as that noose is around his neck or the poison in his veins is still flying.

At Peter’s agreement, Tony smiles and holds an arm toward the bedroom door. “Gentlemen, after you.”

Bruce nods his thanks and forces Peter into the room, never loosening his grip for a moment.

Peter wants to badly to fight, to run away or at least get high, but he’s too numb. The opium is still in his system, so he tries to focus on that. He focuses on mathematical equations and theories floating in smoke shapes above his head, even as he strips and sits on the edge of the bed, watching Bruce and Tony kiss. At one point, Bruce makes eye contact with Peter, and Peter forces himself to meet his glare, challenging him to say or do something.

Peter’s weak, but he’ll never stop fighting. He’ll get out of all of this one day, and he might fail each time he tries, but he knows he will eventually win over Bruce’s manipulative behavior.

Peter sighs and relaxes into their touches as he plans his next attempt. Maybe a simple overdose will do it, remove him from everything altogether.

Peter smiles at the thought, even as he chokes on Bruce’s dick and fights the tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

He’ll see this through.


End file.
